1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improved ester compositions, and more particularly to benzoic acid esters of C.sub.9 through C.sub.19 alcohols.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alcohols in the C.sub.9 through C.sub.19 range and mixtures of alcohols within the C.sub.12 through C.sub.15 range are well-known in the art. Particularly unique alcohols are the C.sub.12 through C.sub.15 primary alcohols sold under the trademark NEODOL by Shell Chemical Company, Industrial Chemicals Division. These alcohols are generally mixtures of linear primary alcohols which are produced in a substantially pure condition. These alcohols have been made into derivatives such as ethoxylates, ethoxysulfates and sulfates. The NEODOL alcohols and the aforementioned derivatives are generally used in the detergent industry, for textile and oil processing, specialty cleaners and personal care products.
The NEODOL alcohols are characterized in that they are mixtures of linear primary alcohols having even and odd numbered carbon atoms in the C.sub.12 to C.sub.15 detergent range. Previously, alcohols derived from natural substances were only even numbered. The NEODOL alcohols are unique in that they contain both odd and even numbered carbon atoms. The odd numbered alcohol contributes significantly to the performance of certain derivatives of these alcohols.
As previously mentioned, there are known derivatives of such C.sub.12 through C.sub.15 alcohols, for example, the ethoxylates, ethoxysulfates, and sulfates. To applicant's knowledge however, there are no known benzoic acid ester derivatives of the C.sub.12 through C.sub.15 NEODOL alcohols, nor are there any references which teach or suggest that such derivatives can be used as emollient carriers in cosmetic compositions.
Applicant in all of the aforementioned applications, filed previous to this application, describes and claims these benzoic acid esters of the C.sub.12 through C.sub.15 NEODOL alcohols, i.e. mixtures of alcohols and their uses. Applicant in the present application describes and claims specific benzoic acid esters of individual alcohols which appear to have substantially the same properties and uses as these aforedescribed and claimed benzoic acid esters of mixtures of alcohols.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,704 to Miller et al describes a process for the production of organic esters produced in a liquid phase reaction of 1-hydrocarbyl bromides with hydrocarbonic acids. Such reaction yields esters and hydrogen bromide. Thus in the preferred embodiment of Miller et al, benzoic acid and n-dodecyl bromide (C.sub.12) are reacted at an elevated temperature in the presence of lithium benzoate. Hydrogen bromide is evolved in the course of the reaction and attempts are made to remove the hydrogen bromide from the reaction zone. Miller et al states that such hydrogen bromide is well-known to cause extensive discoloration and deleterious effects. In Table III, Run 25 of Miller et al, benzoic acid is reacted with what is apparently a mixture of bromides in the C.sub.11 to C.sub.15 range. These mixtures are obtained from cracked wax alpha olefins which originate from petroleum, and thus are highly contaminated impure products. The Miller et al esters, as mentioned, are formed by a severe acid-bromide reaction and result in products which are invariably contaminated or discolored by hydrogen bromide. There is no disclosure in Miller et al of any particular branching characteristic or mixture of odd and even (C.sub.n) benzoic acid esters, much less is there any disclosure relating to specific proportions of such odd and even (C.sub.n) benzoic acid esters.